Festa do Pijama
by brufran
Summary: Alguns membros da Akatsuki e alguns ninjas de konoha decidem fazer uma festa do pijama.. No que será que vai dar? Leia *-* PS: 1ª fic não nos matem *-* desculpem os erros de português e e


**Festa do Pijama **

Estavam lá, o pessoal da Akatsuki, que por puro tédio, tiveram a idéia de fazer uma festa do pijama, que seria no covil da Akatsuki. Resolveram chamar alguns homens de Konoha.  
E como seria uma festa do pijama e Konan seria a única mulher entre eles. Konan decidiu fazer uma pequena viagem que Pein a acompanhou.

Deidara estava arrumando os CDs, e outros preparativos para a festa. Kakashi é um dos primeiros a chegar.

Kakashi logo de cara, estava com uma expressão de felicidade, pela atitude amigável de Deidara.

Deidara o encara com uma cara de tédio, e logo pede para Kakashi ajudar arrumar as coisas com ele, pois os outros o deixaram fazendo isso sozinho. Kakashi sempre muito generoso, o ajuda com o maior prazer.

Logo mais alguns convidados iam chegando, esses eram Gai e Jiraya

Maito Gai, muito animado, acena para Deidara e grita

**Gai: **OLÁ DEIDEI, COMO VAI?

**Deidara: **Vou bem. Bom ver você _-risadinha de sarcasmo-_

_Deidara Pov_

Aff, eu mereço.. Primeiro chega esse maluco por livros hentais, depois chega, o cara mais feio do mundo, e o velho tarado, cruzes! O que vai virar isso? O.o

_Normal Pov_

Deidara e Kakashi iam terminaram os preparativos. Jiraya estava separando alguns filmes.

**Deidara:** Você está louco? Esse filme só tem pornografia e_e

**Jiraya: **Melhor ainda 8D

Deidara suspirou, e foi para o seu quarto, tomar banho e colocar um pijama. Kakashi começou a ajudar o Jiraya a escolher os filmes, enquanto Gai ajudava Tobi na cozinha.

Hidan depois de muito tempo se arrumando, sai de seu quarto pronto, e logo dá boas vindas aos convidados

**Hidan: **Eai seus putos, o que estão fazendo? 8D

Kakashi olha diretamente para Hidan, e com uma cara de riso diz:

**Kakashi**: Mais que porra de pijama é esse? Estava fazendo o que em seu quarto? Se arrumando que não é, com certeza ó.ò

**Hidan: **Meu pijama é bem melhor que o seu, com certeza! ¬¬

*** Na cozinha **

Tobi e Gai tentavam fazer alguns lanches, sem sucesso.

**Tobi: **Tobi acha melhor pedir pizzas.. Gai, faz os pedidos, Tobi vai arrumando o que falta ok?

**Gai: **YOOOOOOOSH!

**Voltando a Sala**

Hidan logo ia chamando os outros membros para sairem de seus quartos.. muito educadamente.

**Hidan: **AEEEEEEEEE CAMBADA! SAIAM DE SEUS QUARTOS SEUS GAYS MISERÁVEIS!

As portas iam abrindo, e os membros saindo de seus quartos

**Itachi: **Hidan, pára de gritar! Não somos surdos! ¬¬

Hidan, mais uma vez muito educadamente diz a Itachi:

**Hidan:** OLHA AQUI SEU MISERAVEL, FESTA DO PIJAMA É PRA ZOAR! VAMOS LÁ, GAYS, VAMOS ZOAR 8D

Itachi com cara de desprezo, sai andando e vai para a sala. Logo mais alguns membros iam se sentando no sofá, e começaram a conversar.. Deidara já entediado pergunta:

**Deidara:** Tá mais a gente vai ficar só conversando mesmo? Que coisa mais chata! Vamos fazer alguma coisa mais interessante pelo menos até a comida chegar un, 8D

**Sasori: **Ok! Mais que tipo de coisa interessante?

**Deidara: **Jogos, un? 8D

Jiraya muito interessado em que Deidara tinha dito, diz ansioso.

**Jiraya:** Isso Deidei. Poderiamos jogar.. verdade ou desafio?

Todos se interessam, e ficam anciosos para começar o jogo. Menos Itachi.

**Sasori: **Bom então vamos lá né!

Os membros se sentaram no chão, e colocam uma garrafa no meio..

**Hidan: **A bocada garrafa indica quem pergunta, e o fundo responde ok gente?

**Deidara: **Ok Hidan, gira aí a garrafa..

A Garrafa gira, e depois de um tempo vai perdendo a força até que para..

Hidan pergunta, Deidara responde.

**Deidara: **Droga un!

**Hidan: **Verdade ou Desafio? Disse Hidan com cara de "malandro".

**Deidara: **Desafio! 8D

**Hidan:** Desafio a você, tirar uma parte de seu pijama

**Deidara:** Droga Hidan! Que parte?! ¬¬

**Hidan:** Ah que você achar melhor, de preferencia, a de baixo.

**Deidara: **Argh! ¬¬Se tá doido Hidan? Bom.. vamos lá né :\ -Deidara abaixa a calça- Os Akatsukis olham, e arregalam os olhos quando, veêm que de baixo tinha outra calça!

Deidara começa a rir sem parar, por ver a cara dos colegas.

**Hidan: **Não vale cara!

**Deidara: **Claro que vale 8D

**Kakashi:** Interessante, já previa isto, não é Deidara?

**Deidara: **Uhum.. Eu conheço o Hidan, e só ele faria um desafio idiota desses 8D

**Hidan: **Ei! OÓ

**Sasori:** Bom vamos lá então roda a garrafa agora Deidara.

Deidara se levanta e gira a garrafa que aos poucos ia perdendo a velocidade, até parar..

Quando parou indicava: Zetsu Pergunta e Kakashi responde

**Zetsu:** Verdade ou desafio?

**Kakashi:** Verdade.

**Zetsu:** É verdade que as vezes você dá em cima de Sakura?

**Kakashi:** Tá loco, rapá? Olha só pra mim, e vê se tenho cara de dar em cima de Sakura?

Kakashi, pede para Deidara girar a garrafa.. Deidara se levanta e gira a garrafa que aos poucos ia perdendo a velocidade, até parar..

Jiraya pergunta, Sasori Responde.

**Sasori:** Droga! Lá vem merda

**Jiraya:** Verdade ou Desafio?

**Sasori: **Verdade!

**Jiraya: **Ok! Hmm, deixa eu pensar.. É verdade que você e o Deidara já "ficaram" ?

Deidara ao ouvir aquilo arregalou os olhos e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

**Sasori: **Claro que não! Tá doido? Disse Sasori corando. Deixa eu girar logo isso ¬¬

Sasori se levanta vai até a garrafa e gira, até perder a velocidade e finalmente parar, a garrafa indicava:

Tobi pergunta e Itachi responde

**Tobi:** Tobi quer saber, verdade ou desafio?

**  
Itachi:** Desafio!

**  
Tobi:** Tobi desafia você a passar maquiagem.

**  
Itachi:** O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? O.O

Hidan quando ouviu aquilo não parava de rir! Estava se contorcendo no chão, enquanto os outros também começavam a rir

**  
Kakashi:** E quem é o gay daqui, que tem maquiagem?

Hidan parou de rir, enquanto os outros percebem seu silêncio.

**Kakashi:** hahaha, agora intendi porque passou o tempo todo no quarto!

**Hidan: **Se eu gosto de cuidar de mim problema é meu, e você que tem essa máscara ? Deve ser tão feio que não tira nunca hahahaha! E outra coisa, eu só uso o básico, para não danificar a minha linda pele 8D

**Kakashi:** Cuidar é uma coisa, ser gay é outra. E o que tem contra minha sexy máscara? Muitas mulheres acham sexy . E pele linda? Só se for aquela pelinha das unhas.

**Tobi:** Tobi acha que não devemos brigar, e sim parar de papo e jogar. ;D

Deidara mais uma vez, levanta e gira a garrafa, eles ficam observando a garrafa até ela perder a velocidade e indicar:

Kakashi Pergunta, Deidara responde

**Kakashi:** Verdade ou desafio?

**Deidara:** Desafio ¬¬

**Kakashi:** Desafio você, dançar na boquinha da garrafa.

**Deidara: **Incrível como eu sempre me fodo!

Deidara se levanta, dança e senta ao seu lugar emburrado.

Kakashi se levanta, gira a garrafa, e a encara até perder a velocidade, por pura coincidência ela indicava:

Deidara pergunta e Kakashi responde.

Deidara olhou a garrafa, e soltou um risinho maléfico.

**Deidara:** Desafio ou Desafio? 8D

**  
Kakashi:** Vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena.. em todo caso, desafio ó.o

**Deidara: **Ok, Tobi, coloca a música , It's raining Man, e Kakashi vai ter que dançar pelado.

**Hidan: **ahahahahah, se fudeu trouxa!

**Sasori:** Fala sério, vocês são ridiculos! ¬¬

**Itachi: **Né. -.-

**Kisame: **Eu que não estou a fim de ver isso o.o

**Kakashi:** Puta que pariu, Deidara!

Kakashi tira a roupa, com o rosto corado. Pede a Tobi colocar a música. Começa a dançar.. todos pasmos, e ao mesmo tempo se contorcendo de rirem. Menos Jiraya que o olhava com cara de desejo! Kakashi dança, coloca seu pijama, e senta emburrado.

**Jiraya:** Ual, daria um otimo ator porno!

Itachi começa engasgar de tanto rir.

**Itachi:** Eae Kakashi? Qual é o sabor do vento entre suas coisinhas pequenas?

**Kakashi:** Pequenas? Espere só pra ver!

Jiraya ainda com a cara de desejo..

**Jiraya:** Já disse que ele dá um otimo ator porno?

**Hidan:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, CARA NUNCA RI TANTO, disse Hidan, limpando a lágrima que brotava no cantinho de seus olhos.

**Kisame: **Ok, ok, que medonho! Disse Kisame se levantando para ir girar a garrafa, sentou, e esperou a garrafa perder a velocidade, quando viu que indicava:

Kisame pergunta e Zetsu responde:

**Kisame:** Verdade ou Desafio?

**Zetsu:** Verdade.

**Kisame:** É verdade que você tem inveja de minha sexy cor azul, e você ser um ser preto e branco? ó.o

**Zetsu:** Não. E porque eu teria inveja justo de você? Pego mais mina que você.

**Hidan:** Você não quis dizer humanas né? Hahaha

Zetsu ficou encarando Hidan, bravo, mais param de se odiaram quando ouvem batidas na porta. Deidara chuta Tobi e indica para ele ir abrir a porta, quando eles olham lá vem Tobi com caixas de Pizza.

**Deidara:** Finalmente!

Kakashi pegou as caixas da mão de Tobi, coloco as no chão, e abriu.

**Kakashi:** Ahh! Não acredito, odeio pizza de calabresa, e essas cebolas!

**Kakuzu: **Cara larga a mão de ser enjoado e come essa bosta de pizza logo, não vou comprar outra pizza pelas suas frescuras ok? Agora coma ou vou fazer essa pizza descer guela abaixo. u.u

**Kakashi:** Ok.. ok. Só porque você foi educado ¬¬

**Zetsu:** Ah, porque não pediram sushi?

**Kakashi:** Porque tem o Kisame.

Depois de muitas discussões, eles finalmente comem as pizzas e vão para a sala assistir algum filme.

**Hidan:** Quero Jogos Mortais *o*

**Deidara:** hahaha, até parece vamos assistir o chamado .

**Kakuzu: **Melhor, melhor.. o grito!

**Sasori: **Chucky.

**Kakuzu: **Tinha que ser e_e

**  
Jiraya:** Hm, por que não assistimos algo mais.. legal?

**  
Kisame:** Tipo ?

**Jiraya:** O Cruzeiro das loucas.

**Itachi:** Cara, você é podre, até parece! ¬¬

**Kakashi:** Prefiro assistir o virgem de 40 anos.

**Zetsu:** UAHAHUAH, será porque né?

Hidan olhando para Kakashi e Sasori, diz:

**Hidan:** Temos dois aqui, hahahahaha

Sasori olha para Hidan, com cara de desprezo, e diz:

**Sasori:** Pra começar, tenho 35 anos e se você soubesse da minha vida você poderia dizer qualquer coisa, mais como eu não conto nada da minha vida pra gente otária como você, não tem nem o que comentar ¬¬

**Kakashi:** E eu nem tenho 40 anos .

**Tobi:** Ok, ok, chega de briga senpais, vocês não precisam brigar..

**Deidara:** meu, vocês são muito chatos, já volto, vou no banheiro ¬¬

**Jiraya:** Haha, quer que eu te acompanhe, Deidei?

Deidara com cara de nojo logo fala:

**Deidara:** Eu hein, sei ir sozinho. ¬¬

**Sasori:** É.. não foi desta vez, Jiraya! AUHAUH!

Kakashi com cara de tédio, diz aos outros:

**Kakashi:** Ah, ok, ok! O que vamos fazer, ninguém descide que filme assistimos! ):

**Jiraya:** Vamos assistir o cruzeiro das loucas, por favor . Vocês escolheram tudo até agora, e eu não escolhi nada, por favor, por favooooor –cara de pidão-

**Hidan: **Ai cara, como se é nojento, vai vamos assistir ¬¬

**Sasori:** Não vão esperar o Deidara?

**Zetsu:** Ah, deixa ele, vamos assistir logo, para acabar logo ¬¬

Jiraya todo feliz, se levanta e coloca o filme no DVD.. senta no chão, todo interessado. Quase nem começa o filme, Kakashi já começa a dormir.. e o pior, a roncar!

Depois de uns 5 minutos que o filme começou chega Deidara com a maior cara de tédio, quando Deidara se depara com a cena, olha para a televisão e vê o filme que estavam assistindo.

**Deidara:** Afff.. vocês são podres, que filme mais nojento! Olha o tio alí, até dormiu, e pior tá roncando, alguem soca ele aí!

**Jiraya:** Xiiiiiiuuuuu, Deixa eu assistir!

**Tobi:** Tobi estar com medo. :(

**Gai:** Tudo bem Tobi! Eu te protejo.

**Deidara:** Eca! ¬¬

Deidara se senta no chão, e logo sente alguem mexendo em suas madeixas loiras, vira para trás para ver quem é, e olha com cara feia quando vê que quem mexia em seus cabelos era Sasori.

**Deidara:** Dá pra parar Danna? U_U

**Sasori:** Ah, foi mal. e_e

Kakashi repentinamente acorda, e se depara com uma cena meio.. "quente" que se passava na tv, e diz com cara de susto:

**Kakashi**: Nossa! Que interessante, sonhei com a mesma cena, mais eram Zetsu e Kisame ó.o Será Deja vu? uhahua!

**Zetsu:** Olha os sonhos que você tem, Kakashi ó.o

**Kakashi:** Qual é o problema?

**Kisame:** Ó.O

**Itachi:** Se sonhou com Kisame e Zetsu, fazendo essa cena, aposto que já sonhou a mesma coisa, com a Hinata!

**Kakashi:** Como você descobriu? ó.o

**Itachi:** Vish.. é melhor continuarmos assistindo o filme!

**Kakashi:** O_O

**Jiraya:** Calem a Boca, essa parte é a mais legal

**Deidara:** Você quis dizer a mais nojenta u.u

**Hidan: **Calem a boca seus putos, quero assistir também!

Kakashi fica de saco cheio, se levanta, e desliga o DVD.

**Kakashi:** U.U

**Kakuzu:** Finalmente alguem teve uma idéia inteligente nesse lugar u.u

**Deidara:** Aleluia T_T

**Sasori:** Nossa, obrigado por me salvar do inferno Kakashi, hauahuahuah

**Jiraya e Hidan:** Ahhhhhhhhh!

**Itachi:** Nossa, pensei que isso nunca ia acabar ¬¬

**Tobi:** Obrigado Kakashi-san

**Gai:** Isso mesmo!

**Kisame:** Gente tem tanta coisa melhor pra fazer.. vamos brincar de..

**Tobi: **GATO MIA!

**Kisame:** eu não ia dizer isso mais tudo bem!

**Gai:** Isso mesmo Tobi, eu topo!

**Itachi:** Ai que ridiculo! ¬¬ vamos logo.

**Kakuzu:** Um monte de marmanjos brincando de gato mia, que lindo! ¬¬

**Tobi:** Por favor! Tobi nunca pedir nada..

**Deidara:** Fazer o que né..

**Tobi:** EEEEEEEEE, brigado Deidara-senpaiiiiiiiiiiii

**Sasori:** tanto faz, ¬¬

**Hidan:** ta, tá. ¬¬ só não lembro como brinca.

**Jiraya:** nem eu e_e

**Zetsu:** neeeeem eu 8D

**Deidara:** Kakashi explica.

**Kakashi:** Muito simples! 1° Escolham algum trouxa para ser o "pegador". 2° Ele deve ter os olhos vendados e as luzes devem estar apagadas. 3° O "pegador" conta até dez enquanto os outros jogadores se afastam dele. 4° Depois de contar até dez, o "pegador" sai à procura dos outros. E 5° Quando "pegar" alguém, ele diz gato mia! A pessoa que foi pega tem que miar. Se o "pegador" acertar quem é, a pessoa vira o próximo pegador. Senão, continua tentando...

**Sasori:** Nossa, que parodia pra explicar uma brincadeira tão idiota -.-

**Deidara: **Ok, e quem é o idiota que quer ser o "pegador"? ¬¬'

**Tobi:** Tobi querer ser!

**Itachi:** Tinha que ser, ok, apaguem essas bostas de luzes e algum idiota vai vendar o idiota do Tobi ¬¬

**  
Deidara:** Vai lá Gai.

**  
Gai: **Ok.. Disse Gai que ia já ia vendar Tobi.

Os Akatsukis já tinham apagado as luzes, Tobi já estava vendado e todos em seus lugares..

**Kisame:** Que comece então!

**Tobi:** 1..2..3..4..5..

Chega ao 10 e sai a procura dos outros! Tobi pega em algo macio, que não consegue descifrar o que é. Então o aperta, e Maito Gai grita.

**Gai:** aaaaaaaaiiiiiii, você apertou meu Peito !

**Tobi:** Gato mia!

**  
Gai:** MIAAAAAAAAAAU.

**Tobi: **Gai-kun, sua vez.

Tobi entrega a faixa para Gai, e o ajuda a colocar.

**Gai:** Yooooosh, vou começar a contar então! 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!  
Lá vou eu!

Gai sai procurando, e finalmente encontra, passa a mão e aperta.

Kakashi se levanta assustado, e corado

**Gai: **Gato miaaaaa!

**Kakashi: **Miaaaaaaau! Seu idiota, você pegou na minha bunda!

**Gai: **Desculpa Kakashi! Mais é a sua vez!

Gai entrega a faixa para Kakashi, e Kakashi a coloca.

**Kakashi:** Todos preparados? Vou começar.. 1..2..3..4.5..

Kakashi conta até 10, e sai a procura dos outros.. Kakashi sai procurando e finalmente encontra algo estranho.. e longo.. começa a puxar, logo puxa com muita força e finalmente fala:

**Kakashi:** Gato miaa *o*

**Deidara: **Miaau! Disse Deidara com uma lágrima de dor brotando nos olhos

**Kakashi: **Deidara?

**Deidara: **é seu otário, puxou meu cabelo sua anta OÓ

**Kakashi: **aa.. foi mal 8D

Kakashi entrega a faixa para Deidara, quando vê que na sua mão tem um tufo de cabelos loiros, joga no chão os cabelos, e dá uma risadinha "sem graça".

**Kakashi:** Cara, põe uma luva, porque você com essas mãos aí, procurando os outros não vai dar boa coisa 8D

**Deidara: **u.u, vou contar, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..

Deidara conta até 10, e procura pelos outros.. Deidara procura e finalmente encontra algo estranho, não sabia dizer o que era, mais mesmo assim disse:

**Deidara:** Gato mia! ¬¬

**Sasori: **miau u.u

**Deidara: **ah, oi danna 8D

Deidara entrega a faixa até Sasori e logo Sasori a coloca.

**Sasori:** Ok, vou começar a contar ¬¬ 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..

Sasori termina de contar e sai a procura pelos outros.. Sasori passa a mão e vê que está toda grudenta e melecada..

**Sasori:** Gato mia?

**Hidan:** Miau, meu cabelo seu puto, desarrumou ¬¬

**Sasori: **Ahh Hidan é você...

**Hidan:** Não, magina é o Deidara. u.u

**Sasori:** Tanto faz, toma essa faixa logo ¬¬

Sasori entrega a venda para Hidan, que logo a coloca ..

**Hidan:** vou contar seus idiotas, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. pronto, lá vou eu ¬¬

Hidan anda, procura, procura e finalmente encontra algo.. estranho.. passa a mão novamente e diz:

**Hidan:** Gato mia 8D

**Itachi:** Miauu ¬¬

**Hidan:** Itachi.. bom vai virar mais cabra cega do que gato mia.. mais tudo bem..

**Itachi:** Cala boca seu otário.. Quer saber? Vou dormir.

**Hidan:** Ai como você é chato cara, vai então, e tenha pesadelos!

**Itachi:** Foda-se Disse Itachi, "debochando" e indo para o seu quarto..

**Deidara:** Nossa.. to cansado gente.. vou dormir, mais na sala mesmo e_e

**Tobi: **Mais Deidara-senpai, se vocês vão dormir as brincadeiras vão ficar mais sem graça :(

**Deidara: **E quem disse que eu ligo? Tchau!

Deidara foi se deitar em um colchão que havia na sala, pois como era festa do pijama, decidiram que todos iriam dormir na sala, é claro u.u

**Hidan: **Gente faz uma rodinha, porque eu não quero que o Deidara nem o Itachi escutem. Disse Hidan com um tom de voz baixo.

As pessoas se reuniram em um circulo e olharam para Hidan curiosos com o que ele tinha a dizer.

**Sasori: **Diga logo ¬¬

**Hidan: **Bom.. eu tive uma idéia.. Hidan foi interrompido por Kakuzu

**Kakuzu: **Você pensa? e_e

**Hidan:** Cala boca seu otário, deixa eu continuar.. Bom vamos zoar com os idiotas que estão dormindo?

**Tobi: **Tobi gostar da idéia.. mais vamos fazer o que?

**Kakashi:** Bom, como o gay do Hidan tem maquiagem.. podemos, er.. maquia-los e depois tirar fotos para colocar no orkut *--*

**Tobi:** Tobi gostar, tobi gostar o/

**  
Hidan:** Mais como? esqueci a senha do meu orkut ;-;

**  
Kakashi:** Fique tranquilo, sei hackiar, e descobrirei sua senha.

**  
Hidan:** Ah, obrigada! Vou pegar as maquiagens.

**  
Kakashi:** Vá, que estamos esperando 8D

Hidan vai correndo para seu quarto, mais sem fazer barulho, para não acordar o que já estavam dormindo. Pega as maquiagens e volta.

**  
Kakashi:** MAQUIAGEM DA BARBIE? Ó.Ô

**  
Hidan: **Ah.. estava na promoção, leve 5 e pague 2! *--*

**  
****Kakashi: **HELLO KITTY? Ó.Ô

**  
****Hidan:** Ah.. boas lembranças!!

**  
Tobi:** Cale a boca, Kakashi. Fui eu que dei pra ele 8D

**  
Zetsu:** Frase nem um pouco maliciosa, pois, nem um pouco mentira também.

**  
Kakashi:** Haha, isso mesmo.

**  
Tobi:** Fiquem quetos, ninguém precisa saber.

**Hidan:** ¬¬

**Sasori: **Que maldade gente =\\ MAIS EU QUERO PARTICIPAR, hahaha

**Kisame: **Vamos lá então!

**Hidan:** Ok, eu ,Kakashi, Kakuzu , Sasori e Tobi vamos maquiar o Deidara,e Gai, Jiraya, Kisame e Zetsu vão maquiar o Itachi ok?

**Kisame:** Já é.

**Zetsu:** Fazer o que.. =\

**Kakuzu:** Vamos

Cada um foi para suas vítimas.

_Sala_

**Hidan: **Ok.. quem quer começar?

**Kakashi: **Eu começo, quero ter este prazer *-*

**Hidan:** Que estranho, só não estrupe ele, deixa que o Sasori cuida dessa parte, hauahauh o.o

**Sasori:** EEEI! Ó.ò

**Kakashi:** Bom, sei que o Deidara pode-se confudir como uma paniquete, mais.. ele não é gostoso. E também nem um pouco bonito O_o

**Hidan:** Uhauhauh! Nem ri 8D

**Sasori:** Ah, vai ver se papai fugiu.

Kakashi sutilmente, pega uma sombra pink, e começa a passar nos olhos de Deidara..

**Kakashi:** Ahh! Vai ficar I-GUAL-ZI-NHO a xuxa *-*

Kakashi finaliza a maquiagem passando um gloss e pede para Tobi pegar a câmera para tirar as fotos, eles tiram as fotos e logo veem que Deidara começa a se mecher..

**Deidara:** hmmmmmm, que isso? –disse ainda de olhos fechados-

Deidara abre os olhos e percebe que os garotos estão dando risada, sente alguma coisa em seus lábios, e passa a mão para ver o que era, olha e vê

**Deidara:** GLOSS? O.O AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, O QUE É ISSO?!

**Sasori:** Hmphf.. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, que comico! –disse passando a mão para secar uma lágrima que surgia no cantinho do seu olho de tanto rir.

**Tobi:** As fotos estão prontas, vamos!

Todos saem correndo para o quarto exceto Deidara que ainda estava entendendo o que estava passando, quando se levanta e se vê no espelho

**Deidara:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, vai em direção ao quarto e começa a gritar

(N/A = Imaginem o momento "Pedro me dá o chip")  
**  
Deidara:** TOOOOOOOOBIIIIII ME DÁ ESSA CÂMEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAA! TOBI ABRE ESSA PORTA AGOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Enquanto Deidara gritava, dentro do quarto todos riam, Kakashi não se aguentava, e surgiram várias lágrimas, mal conseguia falar.

Sasori olha para o rosto de Kakashi e diz atentamente..

**Sasori:** Tá chorando? O___o

**Kakashi:** -mal conseguinda falar, engasgando de tanto rir- Nã.. não.. es.. estou.. agüe.. agüentando!

No quarto ao lado.. 

Kisame terminava de passar a maquiagem em Itachi quando ouvem os berros de Deidara

**Kisame:** FERROU Ó.Ò

Obviamente Itachi despertou e logo em seguida olhou para seus "colegas" que o olhavam com cara de riso, porem assustados.

**Zetsu:** Estamos saindo.. hehehe.

Itachi coça os olhos e logo repara uma sombra vermelha em seu dedo, se levanta rapidamente e olha no espelho..

**Itachi:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Os garotos saem do quarto as pressas e Itachi atrás, quando repara que Deidara estava bufando de tanta raiva, Itachi para, encara Deidara que logo se pronuncia:

**Deidara:** Que é cara tá olhando o que? Nunca viu?

**Itachi:** humpfht... HAHAHAHAHAHA, você tá horrivel cara!

**Deidara: **Somos dois u.u

**Itachi:** HUNF! U.U

_**Tobi diz atrás da porta:**_ NEM ADIANTA GRITAR SENPAI, SÓ VAMOS ABRIR DEPOIS QUE COLOCARMOS AS FOTOS, aliás, Jiraya!

**Jiraya:** Diz!

**Tobi:** Passa as fotos do Itachi-senpai para o celular do Kakashi-senpai

**Jiraya:** BELEZA!

**Itachi:** ME DÁAAAAA ESSE CELULAR AGOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Jiraya:** Nem pensar tá louco? U.u

Itachi foi segurado pelos outros garotos enquanto Jiraya passava as fotos..

Itachi olha para Deidara e diz:

**Itachi:** Deidara, me ajuda cara! :(

**Deidara:** nem pensar, un . ¬¬

Depois de algum tempo, os garotos terminam de passar as fotos para o computador, postam no orkut e saem dos quartos.

**Sasori:** Prontinho ! Pode ir lá agora Deidara.

**Deidara:** hunf. Disse Deidara virando a cara para o lado, como se quisesse dizer "estou de mal" .

**Sasori:** Deidara tá bravo?

**Deidara:** ....

**Sasori:** Fala comigo!

**Deidara: **....

**Sasori :** Ah é? Não vai falar?! :(

**Deidara:** hunf.

Sasori puxa o queixo de Deidara para encará-lo.

**Deidara:** Danna me solta! Argh! Disse Deidara virando o rosto.

**Sasori:** Ah Deidara, só foi uma brincadeira para de criancisse. ¬¬

**Deidara:** Comigo tem graça né Danna? Ah se eu fizesse isso com você! T_T

**Hidan:** Deidara! Desculpa então se te "maguou" tanto

**Deidara:** hunf

**Tobi:** Vamos Senpai, nos desculpe, até o Itachi-senpai já desculpou os outros. :(

**Deidara:** huuuuuunf :(

Deidara nem sequer ligou, virou a cara e saiu, foi em direção ao seu quarto e fechou a porta com força, logo em seguida a trancou.

**Sasori:** Tá bravo :x

**Hidan:** é mesmo x.x

Os garotos foram se sentar na sala e colocaram em um canal qualquer..

**Kakuzu: **Ele ficou bravo mesmo gente o.o

**Gai:** Uhum! =\

**Jiraya: **Hidan você vai se desculpar.

**Hidan: **Porque diabos tem que ser eu? ÓO

**Kisame:** Porque você que deu a idéia de zuar com eles :)

**Itachi:** Ah é mesmo? ¬¬

**Hidan:** é mais quem deu a idéia de maquiar foi o Kakashi. _

**Kakashi:** Ahhhh mais porque eu?

**Sasori:** Arrrghhhhhh! Ai gente, eu vou então! ¬¬

Sasori se levanta se dirige a porta de Deidara, bate na porta.

**Deidara:** Sai daqui un.

**Sasori:** Sou eu Deidara.

**Deidara:** Como se eu fosse abrir pra você Danna.

**Sasori:** ótimo te dou duas opções, ou você abre, ou eu arrombo :)

Deidara abre um pouquinho a porta põe o seu rosto (N/A: lindo e perfeito *-*) para fora, encara Sasori e diz:

**Deidara:** O que é? ¬¬

**Sasori:** Desculpa T_T

**Deidara:** não .

Deidara ia fechando a porta quando Sasori põe a mão e diz:

**Sasori:** Por favor. :\

**Deidara:** hmm.. ok =\

**Sasori:** Vem pra sala então.

Os garotos foram para sala chegam e se sentam no sofá

**Kakuzu:** Finalmente.

**Deidara:** un..

**Tobi:** Aee Senpaaai, obrigado por nos desculpar, mais agora vamos jogar alguma coisa?

**Itachi:** QUAAAANDO eu irei ter paz? i.i

**Tobi:** Ultima brincaaaaadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiraaaaaaaaaaa por favooooooor senpaaaais

**Itachi:** Jura que é a última? ;D

**Tobi:** Sim!

**Itachi: **Ok, eu aceito então!

**Kakashi:** Eu também!

**Deidara:** Beleza então

**Gai:** Topo porque não?!

**Kisame:** Qual brincadeira?

**Tobi:** Uma brincadeira assim: Eu quero! A gente faz uma rodinha e começa por alguem.. O senpai diz o que quer por exemplo: Eu quero dançar. Daí o Senpai vai e dança, vale querer fazer alguma coisa com alguem da roda também!

**Hidan:** Ok, quem começa?

**Gai:** quero começar! *-*

**Hidan:** Comece então .

**Gai:** Eu quero que o Kakashi se vista de cigana , beije o Jiraya só que não vale selinho, tem que ser beijo cinematográfico e para finalizar dance hula-hula.

(N/A: a roupa cai do teto :9)

**Kakashi:** QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? O.O

**Deidara:** auhauahuahuahuahauhau –se engasgando de tanto rir-

**Jiraya:** :9

Kakashi emburrado se levanta, coloca a roupa, beija jiraya e finalmente dança, se senta e vira a cara.

**Kakashi:** Finalmente chegou minha vez! Bem, eu quero que Deidara e Sasori imitem Calypso. Sasori chimbinha, Deidara Joelma. Ah, e como eles dois são casados.. quero que Sasori e Deidara dançem, um forró, BEM COLADINHOS. *---*

**Deidara e Sasori:** QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? TÁ LOUCO CARA? O.O

**Deidara:** o que eu te fiz? :(

**Hidan:** OMGGGGGG HAUAHAUHAUAHUAH :')

**Kakashi: **Cala a boca, e dança logo :D

**Deidara: **Qual das quatro?

**Kakashi:** Auhauha! A que você preferir.

**Sasori:** triste vida.

**Deidara: **Eu tenho escolha? Tem alguma outra coisa que eu possa fazer para compensar essa sua idéia idiota?

**Kakashi:** Tem sim.

**Deidara:** Séeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerio ? –disse com carinha fofa de felicade- O queeee?

**Kakashi:** Fazer uma das posições, que o Jiraya escreveu em seu hentai.

**Deidara:** Ah é? Nunca li, não sei XD

**Kakashi:** Fica tranquilo, ele mesmo te mostra.

**Deidara:** Mais alguma opção ? i.i

**Kakashi:** 69 personalizado.

**Deidara:** To em dúvida, acho que calypso é melhor. ):

**Sasori:** Kakashi a segunda opção me envolve? –medo-

**Kakashi: **Huuuum, acho que seria mais interessante, Deidara e Jiraya mesmo.

**Sasori:** ÓTIMO! *-* Deidara eu escolho por você, a segunda opção

**Deidara:** TÁ LOUCO EU E O VELHO TARADO? DANNA NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO I_I

**Jiraya:** Vamos logo Deidara.. :P

**Deidara:** Que pressa é essa? U.U vocês nunca vão me pegar vivo eeeeeeeeeeee

Deidara sai correndo pela casa quando não vê um max steel de tobi no chão e tropeça

**Kakashi:** é um anta mesmo.. tinha que ser loiro –'

**Deidara:** Algo contra? Ó.ó mais não muda vocês nunca vão me pegar

Deidara volta a correr e se tranca no quarto.

Jiraya: Ah.. que saco, como vamos pega-ló agora? 

Sasori: Não seja por isso, ele me deu a cópia da chave dele 8D

Hidan: Então.. o que tá esperando abre logo! 8)

Os garotos foram em direção ao quarto de Deidara.. Quando abrem a porta ouvem um barulho de chuveiro..

(n/a: os quartos tinham banheiros tá? *-*)

**Hidan: **Xiiiiiii, pelo jeito tá peladão.

**Sasori:** não Hidan ele toma banho de roupa ¬¬

**Hidan:** Quando eu era menor, tomava banho de roupa, tá? Hunf..

Deidara escuta eles conversando e fala atrás da porta

**Deidara:** QUEM TÁ AI ? OO'

**Kakashi:** Seus bffs! Auhaauhauhauhuha!

**Deidara:** Desde quando bffs vocês? ¬¬ Com amigos que nem vocês nem preciso de inimigos 8D Me deixem pelo menos tomar banho? ¬¬

**Kakashi:** Ah, sinceramente? Desisto Deidara, você é muito chato.. e se eu fosse conseguir o que queria.. ia ser uma eternidade. E também.. já estou com saudades de Sakura *-*

**Deidara:** tá eu saio daqui, mais eu esqueci minha roupa aí dentro, portanto fechem os olhos O.O

**Jiraya:** Não, eu quero ver.. você saindo do banheiro.

**Deidara:** então eu não saio XD

**Kakashi:** Aaaaaaaaaaargh, fechem os olhos logo. ¬¬

Todos os garotos fecharam os olhos, e Deidara(n/a: uma sedução) finalmente sai do banheiro.

**Deidara: **huunf. **-**

**Kakashi:** Já se trocou? –disse abrindo os olhos-

**Deidara:** NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO

**Kakashi:** Tarde de mais. Putz em.. podia depilar um pouco, né? –disse com cara de nojo-

**Deidara:** Dá pra parar de olhar? u.u Já que vocês queriam tanto me ver pelado, vejam logo , seus gays. Ó.ó

**Sasori:** Não obrigado, prefiro continuar vivo . :)

Mais alguns foram chegando da sala.. Tobi, Itachi, Gai, Kisame, Kakuzu e Zetsu.

**Itachi:** O.O A VISÃO DO INFERNO.

**Kisame:** Nooooooooooossa, deixa chegar o seu aniversario Deidei, com certeza te darei um gilete.

**Deidara:** PAAAAARA DE OLHAR, DA LISCENÇA.

Deidara foi para seu guarda-roupas e pegou suas roupas, se trancou no banheiro e após terminar de se trocar saiu.

**Zetsu:** Estava demorando tanto porque? Achou um gilete? Auhaauhuhaauh!

**Deidara:** Vocês me adoram não é mesmo? u.u

**Gai:** Sim, adoramos.. te zoar!

**Deidara:** Sabe uma coisa que eu adoro em vocês? *-*

**Itachi: **Lá vem merda...

**Tobi:** :O O que Senpai? *---------*

**Deidara:** Eu adoro saber que vocês vão morrer essa noite.

**Gai:** O_o

**Deidara:** hmm, ok.. eu quero dormir :(

**Zetsu:** Também quero dormir, e acho que todos.

**Sasori:** ok, vamos pra sala então gente.

Os garotos foram para sala se deitaram e ... O pobre Deidara, sentiu alguem cutucando suas costas..

Aguentou a primeira vez.. a segunda.. a terceira.. mais a quarta..

Deidara vira para olhar quem era com uma cara maléfica.

**Deidara:** PAAAAAARA AGOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Com esse berro acabou por acordar todos.. Menos Sasori.

**Kakuzu:** Que merda é essa?

**Deidara:** Quem é o trouxa que tá me cutucando?

**Tobi:** Eu Senpai, Tobi estar com medo de trovões.

**Deidara:** Quem disse que eu ligo ? u.u

**Tobi:** Sniff.. i_i

**Deidara:** Tobi, é sério.. vai dormir com o Gai.. e deixa seu Senpai em paz.

**Tobi:** Mais quem está dormindo próximo de Gai é Sasori-senpai e ele não querer trocar de lugar com Tobi senpai, vai falar com ele =\

**Deidara:** ARGH

Deidara se levanta e vai em direção a Sasori, cutuca ele com o pé

**Deidara:** Danna..

**Sasori:** ZzZzZz ? o.o

**Deidara:** Dannaa...

**Sasori:** –roncando-

**Deidara:** DAAAAAAAAAAAAANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Sasori:** HMMMMMMMMM que éeeee Deidara? – disse com voz sonolenta -

**Deidara:** Tobi quer dormir aí.

**Sasori:** hmm tá..

Sasori se levantou e foi em direção ao colchão de Tobi, se jogou e finalmente conseguiu dormir.

**Deidara:** Finalmente Paz! *-*

Mas, incrivelmente a felicidade de Deidara dura pouco.. Logo sentiu alguem o abraçando por trás..

Olhou, viu que era Sasori, resmungou e não ligou pois estava muito cansado, finalmente dormiu.. Como todos os outros..

Kakashi de leve abre um pouco o olho, e pensa:

Sim.. no fundo nós o adoramos. :)

FIM *-*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oláaaaaa, bom.. se ficou horrivel, não nos matem :( é a primeira fic *-*

bjs fran e bru.


End file.
